Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/03
31. März 2013 *Deserted elephant calves being sent to Jaldapara - 31.03.2013. *Critically Endangered Forest Elephant Populations Decimated During The Last Decade, Approaching Extinction - 31.03.2013. 30. März 2013 *Elefanten-Dame schubst Pfleger in Klinik - 30.03.2013. 29. März 2013 *Mysore: Leopardess, elephant found dead - 29.03.2013. *Elephant dies due to infection - 29.03.2013. *BR Zoo elephant, Judy, dies after long illness - 29.03.2013. *One dies, another injured in elephant attack - 29.03.2013. 28. März 2013 *Elephant caught, relocated - 28.03.2013. *Elephant runs amok; Few hurt in melee - 28.03.2013. 27. März 2013 *Diese Elefanten dürfen nicht nach Osnabrück- 27.03.2013. *Zoo Prag eröffnet neue Elefanten- und Nilpferdpavillons - 27.03.2013. *Elephant dies while being transported - 27.03.2013. *Animal Rights Activists Force Changes to Indian Elephant Festival - 27.03.2013. 26. März 2013 *Elephant carcass recovered in Kaziranga - 26.03.2013. *Zoo Hannover: Elefanten-Baby wagt sich an die eisige Luft - 26.03.2013. *Zoo Osnabrück: Elefant allein zu Haus - Fotos. - 26.03.2013. *Zoo Hannover: Wie soll das Elefantenbaby heißen? - 26.03.2013. *Letters: Elephant poaching - 26.03.2013. 25. März 2013 *Mali's Fragile Elephant Population at Risk - 25.03.2013. *How RGIII threw a football to an elephant at the circus - 25.03.2013. 22. März 203 *Baby Elephant Unveiled in Madrid - 22.03.2013. *Want a pet? Adopt an endangered elephant - 22.03.2013. *Baby wild elephant is found dead - 22.03.2013. *Revered mahout leads celebration of Thai Elephant Day - 22.03.2013. *CPM activists stage demo against elephant menace - 22.03.2013. 21. März 2013 *Young elephant continues to recover from deadly virus at Maryland Zoo - 21.03.2013. *Smithsonian's National Zoo: Shanti the Asian elephant kicks up dust in new LEED-certified home - 21.03.2013. *New Elephant Home at the National Zoo - 21.03.2013. *Wildlife pur: Die afrikanische Wildnis hautnah mit Elefanten in der „Thorntree River Lodge“ erleben - 21.03.2013. *Südafrika: Die Pille für Elefanten - 21.03.2013. *Circus Renz International: Elefanten, Artisten und Clowns - 21.03.2013. *Young elephant continues to recover from deadly virus at Maryland Zoo - 21.03.2013. *Africa's devastating elephant-poaching problem - 21.03.2013. *Dak Lak: Dead wild elephant found on the lakeside - 21.03.2013. *Elephant killed by goods train in Odisha - 21.03.2013. *Human-Elephant Conflict In SE Asian Elephant Conference - 21.03.2013. *Zoo will not take chances on elephants - 21.03.2013. 20. März 2013 *PC-Management für Elefanten nun auch im Zürcher Zoo - 20.03.2013. *Franco Knie junior: Sein Leben zwischen Familie und Manege - 20.03.2013. *Utrecht: DierenPark Amersfoort laat olifant inslapen - 20.03.2013. *DierenPark Amersfoort neemt afscheid van olifant Mimi - 20.03.2013. *Elephant Massacre in Chad - 20.03.2013. 19. März 2013 *Zirkus-Gastspiel: Elefanten stapfen im Schnee auf der Wiese - 19.03.2013. *Blutbad: Wilderer töten 86 Elefanten in einer Woche - 19.03.2013. 17. März 2013 *Thailand als Lieblingsziel für Elfenbein-Schmuggler – Elefanten vom Aussterben bedroht - 17.03.2013. 16. März 2013 *Hoe vervoer je 10.000 kilo olifant? - 16.03.2013. 15. März 2013 *Zirkus Afrika: Elefanten verärgern Stadt und Bürger - 15.03.2013. 14. März 2013 *Zweites Elefantenbaby ist ein Mädchen - 14.03.2013. *Nachwuchs - Zoo Hannover: Elefantenbaby Nr. 2 geboren - 14.03.2013. *Artenschutz: Ist der Mensch beschlagen, freut sich der Elefant - 14.03.2013. 6. März 2013 *Uno-Report zu Wilderei: Afrikas Elefanten droht die Ausrottung - 06.03.2013. 3. März 2013 *Artenschutzkonferenz in Bangkok: Ist das Ende des Elefanten noch abzuwenden? - 03.03.2013.